Anjos da Noite
by Pure-Petit Cat
Summary: Final..Algo terrível está para acontecer..Safiras se fecharão para sempre..Vampiros..Homenagen à Dark.ookami..
1. Chapter 1

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, assim como a personalidade deles..Uso apenas as suas aparências..E se pertencesse..Seiya estava perdido!Mhuahuahuahuauauahuahua..**_

Hoje em dia, o Mundo dos Semi-Mortos se divide em dois grupos..Os Vampiros Brancos e os Vampiros Negros..

Como o nome já diz, os Vampiros Brancos, são do bem, muitos vampiros renegados ou mestiços, filhos de vampiro com algum humano..Os mestiços não se alimentam com sangue, sua metade humana os faz sobreviverem apenas de comida como nós, mas possuem os poderes de seu lado vampiro, tais como rapidez, agilidade, força, reflexo, o poder de pularem de lugares altos para o além.. e possuem poderes próprios e ocultos..Não temem a luz do sol, vivem em meio aos humanos, sem serem notados..Os puros desse grupo tomam uma espécie de soro para não terem dependência à sangue

Os Vampiros Negros são os puros, revoltados por sua sina, foram transformados contra sua vontade..Precisam de sangue, não conseguem viver apenas de comida..A maior parte de suas vítimas morrem, mas os que lhe interessam, são transformados..Não suportam à luz do sol, saindo apenas à noite para se divertirem ou caçarem, não tomam o soro por acharem divertido caçar..

Também conhecidos como "Anjos da Noite",ambos os grupos são confundidos com góticos, pois são extremente pálidos, usam apenas pretos, e são muito belos, uma beleza diferente, possuem um olhar diferente..Se alimentam da luz da lua..Amam a liberdade..

Enquanto os Anjos Brancos vivem à tentar evitar uma chacina humana ou apenas viver em paz, os Anjos Negros vivem à caçar e provocar o outro grupo..Suas diferenças são tiradas à limpo perante a luz do luar..ocultos aos olhares humanos..

0000

No alto de um edifício, uma sombra observa a movimentação, procura mais uma vítima..Hoje ele iria escolher mais um para fazer parte de seu clã..Por isso não poderia ser qualquer um, já bastava os idiotas que ele tinha que conviver, pois muitos não sabiam escolher suas vítimas, transformava qualquer idiota ou menininha em um de seus.."Ele" era diferente..sabia escolher..E hoje ele abraçaria mais um..

0000

Do outro lado da cidade, um rapaz, de por volta dos 24 anos, saia do seu trabalho..Era balconista de uma lanchonete famosa..Nesse dia ele havia atendido uma garota que o fez sonhar, amanhã era seu dia de folga, poderia procurá-la..

_O rapaz estava limpando uma das mesas, quando ela entrou, tinha os cabelos castanhos, lisos e até a cintura, pele muito branca, estava com óculos escuros, usava um sobretudo preto até o joelho e uma bota de salto fino até o joelho. Sentou-se em uma mesa perto à janela,tirou o sobretudo e estava com uma mini-saia preta franzida, uma camiseta preta. Ela tirou os óculos, dedos finos, longos, unhas bem compridas e pintadas de preto. Revelou dois olhos azuis escuros, parecendo duas safiras, o rosto é delicado, boca fina e avermelhada, nariz pequeno e arrebitado, rosto fino, dava para reparar que ela tinha sangue oriental, apesar dos olhos safira, pescoço longo e uma tira de veludo nele, havia um crucifixo com pedras negras..Ela olhou para o atendente, sorriu e lhe pediu um lanche natural e suco de laranja.._

_"Que sorriso lindo.."pensou, sentindo seu coração disparar.._

_A garota parecia estar esperando alguém, o celular tocou..Ela atende e ri um pouco._

_"Será seu namorado.."pensa o rapaz desanimado..Mas logo vê entrando outra garota, mais alta que a primeira, cabelos negros, lisos e compridos até a cintura também, pele bem clara, rosto um pouco mais arredondado que a outra, boca mais carnuda e avermelhada, nariz fino, roupas pretas, um sobre-tudo, ao tirar, uma calça preta, e uma camisa de mangas largar tbm preta, e um sapato de salto fino, ela também parecia ter sangue oriental, usava um tapa-olhos no lado esquerdo, o outro olho à mostra era de um verde escuro profundo..Essa puxou seu cabelo para trás da orelha, revelando muitos brincos..Ela pediu café com torradas.._

_Ambas pareciam ter na faixa dos 20..Ficaram uns 40 minutos, conversando animadamente, até que a segunda garota recebeu um telefonema e as duas sairam com caras sérias..Mas a de olhos safira havia deixado algo cair no banco..um anel..fino, de prata, com uma safira na ponta, havia um nome gravado nele.._

"Nicolle de Anjou",pensou o rapaz olhando novamente o anel que tirara do bolso..Já eram quase 10 da noite, as ruas estavam escuras, ele morava não mto longe dali..Já estava quase em casa, faltava 2 esquinas..Ouviu um barulho e parou diante à um beco, engoliu seco e sentiu sua espinha gelar..Ia correr, quando algo o puxou para dentro..

Levou um soco no estômago, e foi levantado pelo pescoço, sentia-se sufocar..Seu agressor era muito forte, ele via apenas dois olhos azuis brilhando na escuridão e um sorriso malígno..Pensou que ia morrer, quando foi solto e sentiu uma dor estranha em seu pescoço..

-O que..-Não teve tempo de terminar a frase, desmaiou..

00000000

Dois olhos azuis se abrem com a luz do sol..Sentia seu corpo doer..

"Que sonho estranho eu tive.."-Pensa enquanto se levanta, se arrasta até o banheiro e vai tomar um banho..Abre o chuveiro e molha seus longos e loiros cabelos..Ao sair do banho, limpa o espelho, e ao olhar, quase cai para trás..Duas marcas de canino no lado esquerdo do pescoço.

"Mas oque é isso?", pensava enquanto passava o dedo nele.."Meu sonho..Ontem.. beco..", estava confuso..Vestiu uma roupa qualquer e saiu..

0000

"Onde será que perdi meu anel..", pensava uma garota de de longos cabelos castanhos sentada na janela da sala, do 25 andar de um apto que dava de frente ao Central Park..

-Vai vê derrubou na "Lush", aonde havia aquele loirinho por quem você babava..-Uma voz vindo da cozinha com uma bandeja de chá.

-Não leia minha mente Sam..-Diz a garota se virando, podendo ver seus olhos safira.

-Desculpe Nicky..Não posso evitar..-Ri Sam, ela estava com seu tapa-olho como sempre..

-Esqueci o açúcar..-Diz Sam.

-Deixa comigo..-Nicky diz, abrindo a palma da mão, o pote de açúcar aparece na mesinha da sala..

-Estou preocupada com o que Milo disse ontem..Os Negros estão aprontando alguma, parece que o número de servos está aumentando..-Diz Sam em tom sério.

-Mas também, os idiotas saem abraçando qualquer um ,um monte de inexperientes..-Diz Nicky.

-Ah!Recebi uma carta do Kamus ontem.. Ele não sabe quando volta ainda..-Nicky diz, mostrando uma carta, que não estava ali antes..

Sam não diz nada..Faz mais de 8 anos que Kamus havia partido para França, sentia saudades de seu amigo..

"Como será que ele está..", pensa Sam.

-Pensando nele?-Nicky interrompe seus pensamentos.

-Do que está falando?-Sam responde tentando parecer calma.

-Não é preciso ler mentes pra saber que você está pensando em Kamus..-Ri Nicky..

-Não diga besteiras, sabe que estou saindo com Milo..-Sam tenta se defender.

-Ok, ok..Não está mais aqui quem falou..-Nicky diz baixinho..

As duas riem e continuam com seu chá..

00000

O rapaz loiro caminha pelo parque, estranhamente a luz do sol o incomodava, parecia lhe queimar..Um senhor de idade vinha em sua direção com um cachorro, ao ver o rapaz, o cão tenta correr em outra direção, chora, o dono do cão não entende a atitude do animal, nem mesmo o rapaz, que sai correndo dali..

00000

Enquanto isso na França..Um rapaz de cerca de 25 anos persegue outro pelos becos escuros..

Um beco sem-saída, e um pulo fantástico do fugitivo..O rapaz de cabelos azuis, também dá um super pulo, continuando sua caça..

"Já me cansei de você..", pensa o caçador,um rapaz de cabelos azuis, com um movimento das mãos, ele faz a tampa do boeiro voar, ele acerta o fugitivo que cai, antes que ele pudesse se recuperar, uma sombra cai sobre ele, o agarrando pelos cabelos, levantando-o e o empurrando contra a parede..

-Você está me dando muito trabalho..Sabe quantas noites te persegui?-Dizia o rapaz de cabelos azuis, levantando o outro pelo pescoço..

-É porque é um vacilão Kamus!-Rosna o outro.

-Sabe, que pela lei dos vampiros, não devem caçar todas as noites!3 cadáveres em 1 noite!Está maluco?-Os olhos de Kamus brilhavam de raiva.

-Eu caço quantos eu quiser!Pelo menos não faço servos como os de Nova York!E oque você e o idiota do meu irmão traidor têm a ver com oque eu faço?-Rosna o outro, tentando se soltar.

-Eu só não acabo com você agora, porque tenho meus motivos..Mas se continuar a fazer essa chacina, não irei ouvir o que seu irmão diz e arrancarei seu pescoço..Kanon!-Kamus joga o outro para longe.

-Suma e se ouvir que anda quebrando as regras novamente..Irá se ver comigo.-Kamus vê apenas a sombra se levantando, arrumando seus longos e azuis cabelos, rosnar algo e sumir na noite..

"Não sei porque dou ouvidos à Saga, só porque é meu amigo..Mas ainda vou acabar com Kanon, ele me tira do sério..Logo terei que voltar para os EUA..", suspira, enquanto caminha para fora do beco..

_**be Continued..**_

Minha nova Fict!Sou apaixonada por vampiros, a Nicky e a Sam são personagens originais da minha imooto Dark.ookami, q tbm ama vampiros, eu peguei elas emprestadas para fazer uma história vampiresca..

Estou tentando fazer uma fict mais séria dessa vez, mas vou ver até onde consigo (se estapeia), meu sangue humorístico fala mais alto às vezes, pra falar a verdade, esse é meu primeiro trabalho sério..

Espero que gostem..Homenagem à minha imooto again!Que tem idéias fantásticas!

bjnhos pra tdos!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, assim como a personalidade deles..Uso apenas as suas aparências..E se pertencesse..Seiya estava perdido!Mhuahuahuahuauauahuahua..**_

O rapaz loiro chega em sua casa meio tarde da noite, pois vagueava sem rumo e confuso..Tomou um banho rápido, não conseguia comer, tudo lhe dava enjôo..Deu mais uma olhada no espelho, estava muito pálido, se deitou e logo adormeceu, querendo que tudo isso fosse um sonho ruim..Dormia profundamente sem reparar que era observado por duas sombras..

-Não vai transformá-lo logo?-Um deles perguntava impaciente.

-Paciência, quero que ele sinta um pouco, não sou como você que abraça logo qualquer um!Por isso estamos cheios de idiotas!-O outro lhe responde grosso.

-Humph!-Resmunga o primeiro, pulando para à noite..

-Em breve, você será meu servo..-Diz o outro, pulando na noite também..

00000

Sam, foi a primeira a acordar..Estava na cozinha quando Nicky chegou..

-Acordou cedo?-Pergunta Nicky.

-Não consigui dormir muito..Vai hoje lá na Lush ver se seu anel está lá?-Pergunta Sam.

-Na hora do almoço, tenho algumas aulas extras de manhã..-Responde Nicky pegando uma xícara de chá.

-Porque você não busca ele com seus poderes?-Sam pergunta.

-Não sei porque, mas o anel é a única coisa que não consigo teletransportar..-Diz Nicky lendo o jornal.

-Você viu?Acharam mais um corpo no rio, morte não identificada..-Diz Sam tomando seu café.

-Os Negros..Eles andam atacando muito, mesmo com as rondas que fazemos, não damos conta..Eles atacam em lugares diferentes!-Nicky nem quis mais ler..

-Quase oito!Tô atrasada!-Nicky pega sua mochila e sai correndo..

-Tchau!-Sam diz, vendo a amiga sair pela porta.

-Tchau!-Grita Nicky esperando o elevador..

-Oops, vo me atrasa também..-Sam se levanta e vai pegar sua pasta.

O trabalho de Nicky é perto, uma academia, é professora de Boxe e defesa pessoal..E faz faculdade de moda.Seu nome é Nicolle de Anjou, filha de pai francês e mãe japonesa, seu pai é um vampiro, por isso, ela é mestiça, é prima por parte de mãe de Sam e por parte de pai de Kamus.Tem 21 anos.

Sam vai de moto, trampa à 45 min de onde moram, ela trabalha num pet-shop, e faz faculdade de veterinária..Samantha Drina Cobourgh-Gotha(complicado..) é filha de pai inglês vampiro e mãe japonesa, o pai dela e o de Nicky, foram um dos fundadores dos Anjos Brancos.Sam tem 20 anos.E um amor ´platônico por Kamus, seu olho escondido, é um mistério, só a família e amigos sabem o que há por baixo do tapa olho...

Aos fins de semana, ambas trabalham como bar girl na "Tourmalin", um bar-discoteca, onde sempre aparece alguns vampiros, juntos com pessoas normais, ali, é proibido caçar, é a lei do lugar, seu dono é um famoso adminstrador, Saga Ferraro, um vampiro meio-termo, nem branco nem negro..Ninguém ousa desafiá-lo..

0000

-Tudo bem Shaka?Está passando mal?Está pálido..-Pergunta um colega de serviço..

-Estou, só um pouco tonto, tudo bem!-Responde o loiro, suando frio..Seu corpo não o obedecia, o sol o irritava, mas tinha que trabalhar.

Nicky liga para Sam e combinam de ir comer no Lush, ela chega primeiro, já que a academia é perto.

Ao entrar, Shaka logo reconhece a garota..

"A dona do anel, Nicolle de Anjou..",pensa o rapaz, colocando a mão no bolso..

Ele vai atendê-la.

-Oque vai ser hoje?-Pergunta.

-Peito de peru e suco de laranja..E, será que não viu um anel se safira caído por ai, eu perdi da outra vez que vim..-Nicky pergunta.

-N-não , não vi nada não..Vou trazer seu pedido.-Shaka disfarça e sai..

"Por que você fez isso seu idiota!Devia ter devolvido..", Shaka pensava, enquanto ia para a cozinha.

Logo Sam chega e se senta com Nicky, um outro atendente vem.

-Um natural e café..-Pede Sam.

-Você é viciada!Não consigo tomar isso..-Comenta Nicky.

-Pior que sou mesmo..E perguntou do seu anel?-Pergunta Sam.

-Já, o rapaz não viu nada..O nome dele é Shaka..Eu li no crachá..-Nicky com um sorriso..

-Nome diferente..Parece indiano, mas ele é loiro..-Diz Sam.

-Pior né..Vai vê os pais gostam de nomes exóticos..Mas ele bem que é lindinho..-Suspira Nicky.

-Você não presta..-Sam balança a cabeça.

O pedido delas chegam e elas almoçam, Nicky reparara que o rapaz loiro estava meio pálido, mas nada disse..

"Ele está meio estranho hoje..Até parece um.."

-Também reparou Nicky?-Sam lhe interrompia os pensamentos.

-Sam, já disse para não ler minha mente..-Nicky meio nervosa.

-Não tenho culpa, estava com uma cara séria..E também tinha reparado nele hoje, parece mais pálido e um ar diferente..-Sam diz..

-Mudando de assunto, amanhã temos trabalho na Tourmalin, nossa noite de ronda..espero que os Negros peguem leve..-Nicky suspira.

-Pelo meno Milo, Aioria e Marin vão com a gente..-Diz Sam.

As duas acabam o almoço e voltam para seus trabalhos..À noite iam estudar, e voltavam por volta das meia-noite, Nicky voltava de moto da faculdade, e nessa noite ela reparou na lua cheia..Sentia algo estranho.. uma inquietação..Ao voltar para casa, viu Sam parada na janela..

-A lua, está estranha..-Diz Sam.

-Reparei, parace que algo está para acontecer..-Nicky vai até onde Sam está..

00000

Shaka suava frio em seu apartamento, não conseguia dormir..

-Quem é você?-Grita, se virando para um canto do quarto.

-Seu novo mestre, andei sentindo seu poder..Não é um humano qualquer, tem sangue vampiresco, eu apenas te ajudei a descobrir meu rapaz..Seu nome..Shaka Stephen Walker..Seu pai era um vampiro..Não sabia, não é?-Diz a sombra.

-Vampiro?Eu não conheci meu pai..E quem é você?-Pergunta Shaka irritado.

-Sou Luigi Mioranza, ou "Máscara da Morte", líder direto dos Anjos Negros..Fui abraçado por seu pai..Temos algo em comum..-Diz MdM com um sorriso.

-Não temos nada!Não quero ser um vampiro!Me deixe!-Shaka sentia sua cabeça rodar..

-Não pode mais fugir, não perguntei se queria ser..Vai ser..-MdM ao dizer isso, pula em Shaka, lhe dando mais uma mordida..

Shaka solta um gemido abafado, não sentia mais seu corpo, não podia ser verdade..Não queria..Uma lágrima escorreu, segurou firme o anel que estava em seu bolso..Porque ele?Não conseguia entender..Acabou perdendo os sentidos..

-Sabia sobre ele Máscara?-Outra sombra aparece..

-Senti ao morder ele, tinha um gosto diferente..Então fui procurar sobre ele, mãe indiana, foi criada por ela, moravam em Londres, aos 15 anos, veio para Nova York, estuda Direito, e trabalha em uma lanchonete..Nunca soube de seu pai, apenas que era inglês, pelo nome..Loui Walker..Meu mestre..Pena que ele não está vivo para presenciar esse momento..Ele vai revelar um poder muito interessante para nós..-Sorri MdM..

-Hunn..-A outra sombra mostra interesse..

-Shura!Leve nosso amigo para conhecer seu novo lar..Tenho um lugar pra ir..-Ao dizer isso..MdM, salta para à noite.

Shura levanta Shaka que estava desmaiado e pula a janela também..

0000

MdM se aproxima de uma pequena casa térrea no meio de dois enormes prédios..Uma casa branca, com um pequeno portão e flores no jardim..Na janela rosas..Ele se aproxima da janela e observa a pessoa que dorme, uma pessoa de cabelos azuis claros..

"Sinto muito..", pensa MdM.

A pessoa que dormia acorda com um salto..Como se tivesse um sonho ruim..

-Luigi..-Sussurra levantando e indo em direção à janela..Abre o vidro e vê que uma de suas rosas fora arrancada, seus olhos claros percorrem as ruas em busca de alguém que não está mais lá..Uma lágrima pinga nas pétalas de suas rosas..

000000

O telefone toca e Nicky vai atender..

-Alô..-Nicky com voz de sono.

-Reunião em 20 minutos!-Uma voz masculina do outro lado.

-Sabe que horas são?7 da manhã de sábado!Tá louco Milo?-Nicky nervosa.

-Eu sei..Também to morrendo de sono..Mas foi Shion que nos convocou..Acorda a Sam e vem logo!-Desliga o telefone..

-Droga!-Nicky quase joga o telefone e vai acordar Sam..

As duas chegam à um prédio comercial..Entram e pegam o elevador número 4..Qdo a porta se fecha, abrem o painel de controle e apertam um código..Assim abre-se uma porta atrás delas..Entram rapidamente..Passando por um corredor cheio de sensores..São aceitas em todos..E entram em uma sala, onde há várias pessoas sentadas..

-Estão atrasadas..-Diz um rapaz de cabelos azuis e olhos vivos..

-Cala boca Milo..-Diz Nicky..

Sam não diz nada, mas percebe os olhares de seu colega de trabalho..

Elas se sentam..O líder deles começa a reunião..

-Bem, todos devem ter sentido algo estranho ontem..Aconteceu alguma coisa, e tem a ver com os Negros..Temos que descobrir.Quero que fiquem alertas..-Disse em tom sério..

Todos se entreolham, na sala estão Nicky, Sam, Milo, Aioria, Aioros, Marin, Mú, Afrodite, Shun, Hyoga..Os outros estão em outras missões, por isso não puderam comparecer à reunião.Depois de discutirem algumas coisas.

-Hora de retirar sangue pessoal.-Diz Mú, ele é um dos criadores de soro que deixa os vampiros de sangue puro sem a sede de sangue..É feita com sangue dos mestiços e veneno de algumas rosas extraídas do jardim de Afrodite.

Os que doam sangue são:Nicky, Sam, Milo, Afrodite, Mú, Aioros e Aioria, os outros são vampiros puros que se arrependeram e procuraram ajuda..

-O que foi Afrodite?Parce preocupado..-Diz Mú, recolhendo os pacotes de sangue.

-Não foi nada..Só não dormi direito..-Diz o rapaz de olhos azuis claros..

000000

Em uma mansão em algum ponto da cidade..

-Acordou bela adormecida?-Uma voz com tom de deboche.

-Aonde estou?-O rapaz de cabelos loiros abre os olhos..

-Seu novo lar..-Responde MdM.

-Novo lar?E meu apartamento?Onde é aqui?-Shaka se levanta assustado, sendo observado por vários olhos curiosos..

-Já demos um jeito..Aproveite sua nova morada..-MdM responde..

Uma mansão, enorme, daquelas bem chiques, escadas, móveis caros e refinados, as cortinas estavam fechadas para evitar a entrada do sol, mas dava para reparar que era dia pelo relógio..

-Porque tenho que morar aqui?Por que me escolheu?-Shaka num tom seco.

-Não te escolhi, era escolhido antes de nascer..Não sabe sobre seu pai não é?-MdM encara Shaka, que nega com a cabeça..

-Seu pai era um vampiro poderoso, que me abraçou, mas não está mais vivo!Onde estamos agora..Essa mansão é dele e de nossa mestra, que nos ajuda com sua fortuna, irá conhecê-la mais tarde..Por enquanto, aprecie seu novo lar e seus moradores..-MdM diz..Agora Shaka podia ver os rostos das pessoas ali, pálidos e com um olhar rude..Pareciam empregados..

-E quanto à eu ter te abraçado ao nosso mundo..Não sabia de fato quem era você, até te morder..e depois, assim você irá me obedecer sem questionar, pois sou seu mestre, tenho poder sobre você..Tem um poder interessante e valioso, pode manipular a mente dos outros..E poderá nos ajudar a acabar com os Anjos Brancos..-MdM diz com ódio no olhar..

-Anjos Brancos..-Sussurra Shaka.

_**be Continued..**_

Hi people!Aqui vemos coisas interssantes..Quem era a misteriosa pessoa que MdM foi visitar..Claro que está mais que óbvio..rsrs

Espero que estejem gostando..

bjnhos para todos!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, assim como a personalidade deles..Uso apenas as suas aparências..E se pertencesse..Seiya estava perdido!Mhuahuahuahuauauahuahua..**_

-Temos que dormir agora, você não tem essa necessidade, por isso pode fazer o que quiser duarnte o dia, terá um novo emprego, na empresa de nossa mestra, terá uma vida normal durante o dia, deve me agradecer por isso, tem sua moto está lá fora..Pode dar uma volta..Mas terá que estar aqui quando te chamar..-Diz MdM, entrando em seu quarto..Shaka pôde ver um caixão e ao lado, um vaso com uma rosa negra..

Shaka, saiu como MdM sugeriu..e achou sua moto, agora pôde ver onde estava, não muito afastado da cidade, em uma montanha, ele pega a moto e vai à cidade, queria ver alguém..

00000

Um rapaz de cabelos azuis, amarrados, parece esperar por alguém na praça de alimentação do shopping..

Logo ele vê quem ele esperava, uma garota de longos cabelos negros e um tapa-olho no lado esquerdo, ela usava uma calça jeans preta, uma jaqueta preta e botas..Ela se aproxima do rapaz..

-Oi!-Diz Sam dando um sorriso..

-Está linda..Sente-se..-Disse o rapaz, puxando uma cadeira..

-E então Sam, pensou no que eu te disse?-Pergunta o rapaz com um olhar sedutor..

-Já, bem estamos saindo juntos faz 2 meses..Acho que aceito seu pedido..Milo..-Sam lhe dá um sorriso.

Milo abre um enorme sorriso, se abaixa e entrega à Sam uma rosa..

-Pedi a Afrodite sua rosa mais bonita..Para a dama mais bonita..-Diz entregando à Sam..

-Obrigada..É linda, negra..Com certeza a rosa mais bela de Afrodite..-Sam pega a rosa, o braço de seu novo namorado e o puxa para o cinema.

-Oque vamos assistir hoje?-Pergunta Milo.

-Acho que é "A mansão maldita"-Diz Sam.Milo engole em seco..

"Sim, Kamus é passado..Ele está fora do país faz 8 anos..cansei de esperar..Ter falsas esperanças..Vivi um amor impossível..Platônico..Mas agora mudou..", pensa Sam, sorrindo."Vou viver uma nova vida..Com alguém do meu lado".

00000000

Nicky estava andando pelo parque..É observada por um rapaz de longos cabelos loiros, óculos escuros e a roupa toda preta..

"Será que oque o MdM disse é verdade..Posso controlar a mente dos outros..Seria bom se essa garota gostasse de mim..", pensa se aproximando dela..

-Olá..-Diz com um sorriso.

-Ah! Você não é o rapaz da lanchonete?Está de folga?-Pergunta Nicky.

-Eu pedi as contas, estou em outro serviço..-Disse olhando em seus olhos..

Nicky havia notado que hoje, ele tinha um ar diferente parecia mais bonito, diferente, roupas pretas..

-Posso saber seu nome?Você sempre ia lá na Lush e nunca tive coragem de perguntar..-Diz o rapaz.

-Nicolle de Anjou, pode me chamar de Nicky..E o seu é Shaka não é?Vi o seu crachá..É indiano?-Nicky diz um pouco corada.

-Minha mãe é indiana, meu pai inglês meu nome é Shaka Stephen Walker, pode me chamar só de Shaka, vejo que leu meu crachá, algum interesse?-Pergunta Shaka com um tom de brincadeira.

-Talvez..-Nicky diz misteriosa.

-Que tal um café?-Diz Shaka, levando-a até uma cafeteria.

-Ah! Claro.-Sorri Nicky.

Eles entram na cafeteria, sentam em uma mesa de frente para a rua..Shaka pede um café e Nicky um suco de laranja.

-Não gosta de café?-Pergunta o loiro.

-Não posso tomar, me dá dor de estômago..-Ri Nicky.

-Mas então Nicky, é francesa?Mas você me parece mestiça..-Shaka tira seus óculos escuros, revelando dois belos olhos azuis turquesa..

-Minha mãe é japonesa e meu pai francês..-Responde Nicky..

00000

-Adorei o filme!-Sam diz animada.

-Eer..legal né!-Milo.

-O que foi?Não me diga que tem medo de filme de fantasmas?-Sam quase rindo.

-Bem..Não ria!-Milo fazendo biquinho..

Sam pula no pescoço de Milo e lhe dá um beijo no canto da boca..Milo fica vermelho..

-Vamos comer algo?-Sam puxa o namorado para algum lugar.

-Vamos!O que você quer?-Milo.

Eles vão à um restaurante italiano ali perto e pedem macarronada..

-Que sorriso bobo é esse Milo?-Pergunta Sam.

-Estou feliz, Tenho uma linda namorada..Perfeito..-Sorri Milo.

-Hoje é noite de ronda..-Sam desanimada..

-Não fica assim..Eu te protejo!-Diz Milo.

Sam apenas ri..E continuam o almoço..

00000

Como ambos não tinham oque fazer..Foram passear e as horas passando..Ficaram surpresos, pois ambos tinham moto..E Shaka a leva à um ponto da cidade, onde se pode ver o céu estrelado e a cidade iluminada, eram 6 da tarde, mas a noite de outono vinha cedo..

-Que lindooo!-Nicky fica maravilhada com a paisagem..

-Sempre venho pra cá, quando quero me distanciar do mundo..-Shaka, olhando para a cidade.

-Eu sempre fico no terraço do meu prédio, como tem35 andares, fica super alto..-Nicky com olhar distante.

"Olhe para mim", Shaka pensa olhando para Nicky, nesse momento ela vira o rosto para ele..

"Me beije..", Shaka ordena, Nicky, sem entender, apenas se aproxima dele e lhe dá um beijo..Depois de um longo beijo..

-Me desculpe, acho que fui apressada..-Nicky tenta se desculpar pelo acontecido, mas no fundo era realmente aquilo que ela queria..

-Não tem problema, eu também estava querendo te dar um beijo.-Sorri Shaka.

"MdM realmente tem razão, posso controlar mentes, talvez isso seja um perigo..", pensa Shaka, satisfeito pelo beijo, mas arrependido pelo meio que ele usou..Dessa vez, Shaka a puxa e lhe dá outro beijo..

0000000

-Não vale! Você roubou!-Sam jogava as cartas na mesa!

-Roubei não, agora meu prêmio!-Diz Milo, puxando Sam e lhe dando um beijo.

Sam o empurra.

-Assim não vale!Já é a quarta vez seguida..Está usando seus poderes!-Sam diz olhando para ele.

-Não vai ler minha mente!-Milo tenta fechar sua mente.

Sam vê que Milo realmente usou sua magia, a ilusão..

-Ora seu..-Sam pula em cima de Milo e finge que vai bater..Mas lhe dá cócegas.

-Tá bom ,tá bom ,você venceu, não uso mais meus poderes..-Milo tentava se conter dos risos, segurando Sam pelos pulsos..E lhe dá um beijo..Sam o empurra ainda fingindo estar brava..

As risadas ecoavam pelo prédio..

0000

Já estava escuro, o sol havia se posto faz alguns minutos, na mansão MdM acorda de seu sono..

-Estou vendo que Shaka aproveitou mesmo e saiu..-Diz saindo de seu quarto..

-Acordou MdM?Está com fome?-Diz um de seus servos, um rapaz de cerca de 17 anos, cabelos castanhos e olhos também..

-Estou, e é Mestre MdM pra você, seu verme..Me traga algo!-MdM diz com desprezo.

O ser apenas faz uma reverência e sai..

"Não sei por que ainda mantenho ele vivo, é o preferido de Saori..Se não fosse isso, já o tinha destruído, inútil", pensa MdM indo para a sala, onde estava Shura, seu braço direito.

-Shaka saiu?-Pergunta enquanto virava a taça, que continha algum líquido avermelhado e grosso.

-Deve ter saído, daqui a pouco eu chamo ele, vou deixar ele aproveitar enquanto pode..-MdM diz com um sorriso, enquanto aceita uma taça servida por Shura.

0000000

-É aqui que você mora?-Pergunta Shaka, estacionando sua moto na esquina.

-Sim, 25 andar..Moro no 252..-Diz Nicky, tirando o capacete.

-Pena que você tem trabalho a noite..Se não poderíamos sair pra jantar..-Diz Shaka desanimado.

-Se quiser dar uma passada lá, você deve conhecer a Tourmalin.-Diz Nicky.

-Ah! Sim eu conhe...-Uma chamado lhe corta os pensamentos.

-Está bem?-Nicky preocupada.

-Ah!Sim sim, estou, lembrei que tenho um compromisso agora, vou indo..Posso te ver amanhã?-Pergunta Shaka, subindo na moto.

-Ah! Claro..-Nicky responde.

E ela vê ele sair em disparada..

"Que estranho..", diz entrando no prédio.

000000

-Nicky está demorando..-Diz Sam, deitada no peito de Milo, enquanto viam um filme.

Ouvem o barulho da porta se abrir..

-Cheguei!-Diz Nicky.

Ela entra, fecha a porta e vê sapatos conhecidos..

-Milo?-Pergunta.

-Nicky!Tenho novidades..-Sam vem puxando Milo pelo braço.

-Não precisa dizer..Pela cara dele..-Diz Nicky olhando para Milo.

-Parabéns!Se fizer algo com minha priminha já sabe!-Diz Nicky, fazendo pose de luta.

-Sei, sei!Não vou usar a provocar uma professora de boxe que deu um pau no Aldebaran..-Ri Milo, pensando..

-Onde esteve?Está com um sorriso..Com quem esteve?-Sam começa o interrogatório..

-Ahhhhhhhh!Não acredito!-Sam, põe a mão na boca.

-Só dessa vez, não é assunto para homens!-Diz Nicky, piscando para Sam e um Milo sem entender nada.

-Conversamos depois!Mas, que legal!-Sam estava contente com o que vira na mente de Nicky..

-É melhor se trocarem, Saga não gosta de atrasos..-Diz Milo olhando o relógio..8horas..

0000000

Shaka entra pela porta da mansão e encontra MdM e Shura tomando algo.

-Quer?É fresquinho..-MdM oferece o líquido e se diverte com a cara de asco que Shaka fez.

-Não sabe oque está perdendo, pena que vocês, mestiços, não precisam de sangue..-Diz Shura, tomando um último gole.

-Me chamou?-Diz Shaka para MdM.

-Sim, vejo que estava ocupado..Mulher?-MdM pergunta.

-Não interessa..-Shaka responde seco.

-Não me interessa mesmo..Te chamei, vamos caçar hoje, e precisamos de você para testarmos seus poderes.-Diz MdM com um sorriso.

-Pelo seu olhar, vejo que não gostou muito..Mas não tem jeito!Sou seu Mestre, tem que obedecer o que mando..-MdM solta uma garagalhada, sendo acompanhada por Shura.

-O novo membro?-Uma voz feminina desce as escadas, uma garota, de uns 17 anos, longos cabelos cor de lavanda, um vestido branco e bufante, seguida por um ser de cabelos castanhos( não resisti, e aqui um comentário, eu me refiro ao Seiya como um mendigo..rsrs), pele pouco morena e cara de bobo.

-Srta Saori..- MdM e Shura fazem um reverência.

-E você, é o Shaka?Sou sua mestra, Saori Kido, descendente direta do grande vampiro Mitsumassa Kido, dona de uma enorme fortuna, essa mansão é de seu pai, mas aqui quem manda sou "eu", deve-me obediência..-Diz a garota com olhar rude.

Shaka apenas a observa, odiava aquelas pessoas, odiava aquela vida, ao que foi submetido, a única coisa que o consolava era a imagem de Nicky..

_**be Continued..**_

Mais um capítulo!\0/

Aqui tivemos uma sequência de momentos românticos, e conhecemos mais alguns personagens..

Realmente é difícil escrever algo sem querer por uma pitada de comédia, mas decidi que essa seria uma fict mais séria, não resiati e comentei algo sobre o Seiya, talvez eu planeje um final interessante para ele..rsrs

Espero que estejem gostando..Espero que minha imooto esteje gostando..

bjnhos..


	4. Chapter 4

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, assim como a personalidade deles..Uso apenas as suas aparências..E se pertencesse..Seiya estava perdido!Mhuahuahuahuauauahuahua..**_

Nicky e Sam chegam à Tourmalin junto com Milo, entram sem problemas, passando pela enorme fila que se formava, pois trabalhavam lá..

Elas usavam as roupas de girl-bar, camisa branca, gravata, saia e sapato de salto-alto, Milo era o responsável pelas luzes..Logo eles avistaram os outros integrantes..Marin também era bar-girl, Aioria e Aioros, junto com Aldebaran eram seguranças..Saga apenas entrou e foi para sua sala..

Todos prontos, a danceteria foi aberta, Nicky e Sam eram famosas por suas acrobacias em dupla..Ambiente dark e com luz negra, às vezes raios de luzes coloridas, ao som de techno, Nicky e Sam usavam fogo em alguns de seus shows.. A noite corria normal, muitas pessoas, vampiros se misturavam com humanos sem serem percebidos..

00000000

Não muito longe dali..

-Anda logo June, tá frio..Não devíamos ter cortado caminho..Não vamos chegar nunca à Tourmaline..-Dizia uma garota de cabelos escuros..

-Cala boca!Eu sei o que faço, e foi você que concordou em vir!- Dizia uma garota loira, com ar de sabe-tudo, entrando em um beco.

-Não vou entrar aí não..Tá escuro, e dizem que acontecem coisas estranhas por aqui..-Diz a garota oriental na entrada do beco.

-Você é muito medrosa Shunrei!Se você não vai vir, eu vô sozinha..-Diz a loira entrando..A garota morena, fica ainda na entrado..

June ia andando e tropeçando em alguns lixos espalhados.

-Que droga!Quanto lixo, vou chegar fedendo à danceteria!-Resmungava, sem reparar que era observada..

-Nossa vítima, use seu poder nela!Mande ela vir para cá..-Cochichava MdM para Shaka.

-Mas, é só uma garota..-Dizia Shaka, relutando.

-Estou mandando!-Fala um pouco mais alto, chamando a atenção de June.

-Quem está ai?-Fala.

"Fique parada.."Uma voz veio em sua mente..Ela viu apenas uma sombra cair sobre ela..Tentou lutar, mas ele era muito forte, foi puxada pelo cabelo, pensou que era um estuprador ou assaltante..Sentiu uma dor estranha no pescoço..Nesse momento percebeu oque realmente acontecia..Uma lágrima quente escorreu em seu rosto..Só tem tempo para um grito, antes de sentir suas pernas bambas e o corpo amolecer..

-AHHHHHHHHHHH!-Shunrei ouve a amiga gritar, e corre para pedir socorro..

Ela acaba encontrando a Tourmalin e fala para os seguranças, que sua amiga corria perigo..

Aioria correu na frente, enquanto Aioros entrava para avisar os outros, Aldebaran, iria ficar na portaria..

-Sam, Nicky, uma garota foi atacada!Venham..-Aioros diz para elas, que deixam o bar com Marin e correm..

000000000

-Máscara da Morte!-Grita Aioria ao ver o inimigo, colocando o corpo da garota já sem vida no chão..

-Ora, ora, Aioria..-MdM parte para cima de Aioria.

Os dois brigam, mais MdM é mais forte..Pega Aioria pelo pecoço e o levanta, ia enforcá-lo se os outros não aparecessem..

-Solta ele!-Aioros parte pra cima, mas Shura interfere..

Shura briga com Aioros de igual para igual,Sam, vai ajudar Aioria, mas leva um tapa de MdM, seu tapa-olho cai,revelando um olho vermelho carmin por baixo..MdM joga Aioria para longe e ia atacar Sam, mas uma sombra o impede..dando-lhe um soco..

-Shaka..-Nicky vê o rapaz loiro..

-Nicky..Você é uma vampira..-Shaka assustado.

-Sou uma mestiça e você é um deles!-Grita Nicky partindo pra cima dele..

Shaka a segura pelos pulsos contra a parede.

-Não é oque você pensa, fui transformado por MdM, descobri depois que era um mestiço..-Shaka, a segurando ainda, mas Nicky era forte..

-Mentiroso, mentiu pra mim!Me usou!-Gritava enquanto tenta se soltar..

-Não!Eu não te usei, não sabia que era uma mestiça, ele tem poder sobre mim, não posso evitar os comandos dele, entenda..-Shaka dizia olhando nos olhos de Nicky..

Nicky se perde em choro, perde a força e apenas chora..

-Kamus..Quando voltou?-Diz MdM se recuperando do soco.

-À pouco tempo..Está bem Sam..-pergunta virando para ela..

-E-estou..-Sam estava assutada em ver Kamus, se levanta rapidamente e coloca seu tapa-olho..

Milo chega nessa hora, junto com Marin..MdM, faz sinal para partirem..Eles pulam para os prédios..Shaka reluta para ir, mas obedece o comando, deixando Nicky..

Milo e Aioros vão ajudar Aioria que está muito machucado..

-Kamus?-Nicky, que limpava as lágrimas e se aproxima dele.

-Olá Nicky..Meu retorno tem motivos..Descobri algumas coisas, e tenho que avisar à todos..-Diz Kamus em tom sério..

Eles levam Aioria para a casa de Afrodite, que não era muito longe..E chamam Mú..

000000000000000

-Conhece aquela garota?-MdM pergunta para Shaka, que não esboça nenhuma reação, estava sentado no sofá..

-Deve ser a namoradinha dele, uma Anja Branca..Nunca poderão ficar juntos!-Ri Shura, que leva apenas um olhar feio de Shaka..

-O amor não vale a pena, ainda mais estando do lado oposto..-Suspira MdM..Shaka se assusta, o MdM sempre rude e grosso, dizendo essas palavras, oque se esconde por baixo daquela cara...

0000000000000000000

-Ele vai sobreviver, precisa apenas descansar..-Diz Mú, saindo do quarto e indo para a sala, onde os outros se encontravam..

Milo reparara que Sam estava estranha com a presença de Kamus, mas nada diz..

-A líder dos Negros planeja algo terrível..-Diz Kamus..

-Ela procura de um livro de magias, para ter um poder infinito, parece que tem dois desses no mundo, temos que encontrar o outro, para sabermos oque planejam..Estão usando aquele rapaz loiro, ele é filho de Loui Walker, o famoso vampiro, soube disso na França..Ao descobrirem isso, e seu poder, planejam aumentar suas vítimas..MdM como seu mestre, tem poder sobre ele, a única maneira de salvá-lo é anulando os poderes de MdM, matando ele ou lhe clareando o coração..-Explica Kamus..

-MdM não tem coração! É um louco assassino que se diverte com isso!Merece morrer!-Grita Aioros.

-Você não sabe de nada..-Afrodite suspira..

-Oque você sabe, você nunca vai às batalhas..-Aioros pergunta.

-O conheço de antes..Quando ele não havia sido transformado e seu coração não era negro..-Afrodite sem perceber deixa umas lágrimas escorrerem pela pele alva..

Todos ficam em silêncio..Sabiam que havia algo, e deviam ajudar, salvando Shaka e o mundo..

000000000000000

Na manhã seguinte..

-Nossa, Nicky está revoltada hoje..-Diz Milo para Sam.

Eles estavam na academia, treinando..Sam e Milo estavam sentados, enquanto Nicky lutava com Aioros no ringue..Uma esquerda, uma direita e uma por baixo..Aioros cai..

Ela pega e joga a proteçaõ longe, sai do ringue e pára em frente à janela..

-Sam, está me ouvindo?-Milo chama a atenção da namorada que olhava Kamus treinar..

seus pensamentos estavam em outro lugar, talvez à 8 anos atrás..

_"-Anda logo Sam!-Grita uma garota de longos cabelos castanhos amarrados em rabo de cavalo, cerca de 13 anos já no alto da árvore._

_-Estou indo Nicky!-Uma outra garota de 12 anos, de longos e negros cabelos e um tapa-olho, ia subindo, quando escorrega.._

_Iria de encontro ao chão, se alguém não a segurasse._

_-Kamus..-Sam olha assustada para seu salvador.._

_-Cuidado ao brincarem em lugares altos, não sabem pular para o além ainda..-Um rapaz de cerca de 17 anos, longos cabelos azuis e um sorriso._

_-Está bem Sam?-Pergunta Nicky, descendo._

_-Estou..-Diz sem jeito.._

_Sam sentia algo especial por Kamus, mas nunca teve coragem de dizer.._

_Nesse ano, Kamus foi para a França, sem data para voltar..Sam chora no aeroporto.._

_-Não fique assim Sam, eu irei voltar.. Treine e se torne forte!-Diz Kamus, passando a mão em sua cabeça.._

_"Vou ficar forte!Treinar muito e te esperar..", pensa a garota limpando as lágrimas e vendo o avião partir.._

-Sam?-Uma voz lhe interrompe os pensamentos..

-Ah?Disse algo Milo..Estava distraída..-Diz Sam.

-Disse sim! E com certeza estaria me escutando se não ficasse babando por Kamus..-Diz Milo.

-Do que está falando?-Sam assustada.

-Ouvi dizer que você tem uma queda pelo Kamus, vi que é verdade..-Milo diz sério.

-É passado!Não sinto mais nada..-Diz Sam.

-Não parece..-Milo se levanta e sai da sala.

-Droga!-Sam abaixa a cabeça e Kamus se aproxima dela.

-Tudo bem Sam?-Pergunta Kamus..

-S-sim..-Sam levanta a cabeça com os olhos marejados..

-Brigou com Milo?-Pergunta Kamus serenamente.

-Ele se chateou comigo, e ele tem razão..-Diz Sam..Seus pensamentos agora pairavam à 3 anos atrás..

_"Sam havia crescido, e treinou duro, para ser uma forte vampira.._

_Havia se formado no colegial, e cursava o primeiro ano de veterinária..Trabalhava na "Petit", um Pet-shop..onde os clientes podem interagir com o animal, além de ter muitos brinquedos e roupas para eles.._

_Era um dia comum, estava levando um cachorrinho para passear, quando um rapaz de bicicleta quase a atropela, foi salva por um rapaz de longos cabelos azuis e óculos escuros.._

_-Está bem?-Pergunta seu salvador.._

_-S-sim..Obrigada..-Diz Sam assustada._

_-Milo Àgellos..Sou novo por aqui..-Diz tirando seus óculos._

_-Samantha Drina Cobourg-Gotha, pode me chamar de Sam..-Diz sorrindo._

_-E esse é Pietro-Diz Sam, apontando para um pequeno pug, com os olhos mais assaltados que o normal pelo susto._

_-Prazer Pietro, prazer Sam..É seu?-Pergunta com interesse._

_-Não, é da loja onde trabalho, vim levá-lo para passear um pouco..-Diz olhando para o pequeno cão que já se recuperara do susto e andava de um lado para o outro._

_-Não quer tomar um café comigo depois?-Pergunta Milo._

_-Ah!Claro, você me salvou..Eu pago!Saio daqui a pouco, quer vir comigo?-Sam pergunta._

_-Claro!-Sorri charmosamente._

_E ambos vão até a Petit..Sam coloca o pequeno Pietro em sua cama e vai tirar o avental.Milo apenas a observa._

_-Vamos?-Diz Sam._

_-Vamos!Conhece algum lugar bom?-Pergunta Milo._

_-Tem uma cafeteria aqui perto..Sam guia Milo até uma cafeteria._

_Ambos se sentam e Sam não resiste em tentar saber o que seu salvador pensava.._

_"Que garota linda..Meu dia de sorte, novo na cidade, e já encontro uma deusa..", Sam cora com o que leu.._

_-Está bem?-Pergunta Milo.._

_-E-estou!-Sam sem jeito.._

_Eles tomam seus cafés, conversando animadamente.._

_-Posso te ver outra vez?E ao Pietro também?-Pergunta Milo._

_-Ah! Claro!Passe sempre que quiser lá na Petit!-Sam diz sorrindo._

_Ambos se despedem..E seguem seu caminho.._

_Os dias passam e Milo sempre ia até a loja, dizendo que era para ver Pietro, mas era para ver Sam..Ele acaba comprando o cãozinho.._

_Depois de alguns dias, na reunião dos Anjos Brancos, Sam descobre que Milo era um mestiço, podia ter desconfiado, pois Milo andava apenas com roupas negras e tinha um charme especial.._

_Os anos passando, Milo e Sam se tornavam mais amigos, ele era engraçado, charmoso, usava seu poder de ilusão para fazer Sam rir..Depois de 3 anos, Milo leva Sam para um parque e.._

_-Quer ficarcomigo, Sam?Eu gosto de você, desde a primeira vez que te vi..Acho que demorei um pouco para me declarar, mas tinha medo de você não me querer.._

_-Eerr, bem, eu..-Sam confusa, ainda sentia algo por Kamus, mas ele estava longe, quase 8 anos.._

_-Se não quiser tudo bem, podemos ser apenas amigos..-Milo diz com um ar meio triste._

_-Aceito sim, você sempre foi legal comigo, também gosto de você..-Diz Sam._

_Milo a abraça, olha em seus olhos._

_-Posso te beijar?-Pergunta Milo, Sam diz sim com a cabeça e fecha os olhos ao vê-lo se aproximar.._

_Dois meses se passam, Sam sente algo diferente por Milo, seria amor?_

_Milo faz a proposta de namoro, entregando-lhe uma corrente em ouro branco, com a letra S com uma safira nela.._

_Sam aceita..Mas fica confusa ao ver Kamus de volta.._

_Mas Kamus é passado, ela sabe que tem deve esquecer o passado e viver o presente, que é.."_

-Milo..-Sussurra Sam..

-Ele gosta muito de você, não sei oque houve, mas logo vai passar..-Kamus lhe sorri.

-Obrigada..Por me fazer entender..-Sam diz sorrindo.

-De nada..-Diz Kamus sem entender, Sam sabia que a volta de Kamus, a fez ver que realmente amava Milo..

_**be Continued..**_

Kamus está de volta, MdM e Afrodite têm um passado misterioso, MdM não é tão mau quanto imaginam..

Aqui eu escrevi um pouco de Sam-Kamus e Sam-Milo..Mas ela já decidiu com quem quer ficar..

Pensei em envolver sam com os dois, mas mudei de idéia, Kamus não me passa essa imagem..Ele vê Sam como uma irmãzinha..

Espero que estejem gostando..Agradeço às reviews de todos!

bjnhos pra todos que estão lendo..


	5. Chapter 5

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, assim como a personalidade deles..Uso apenas as suas aparências..E se pertencesse..Seiya estava perdido!Mhuahuahuahuauauahuahua..**_

Estranhamente, os Anjos Negros não atacavam fazem 4 noites, mas os brancos estavam sempre alerta e procurando o tal livro de magias..Milo evitava Sam, Aioria já estava se recuperando,Mú e Afrodite corriam pra preparar um soro especial para MdM, Nicky não via Shaka nesse tempo..

Mas a quietação dos Anjos Negros tinha um motivo, estavam procurando o livro também, tinha a informação que ele estava no México, e Saori mandou Shura e Alberich irem para lá..

00000000000000

Era noite, Sam tentava ligar para Milo..

-Droga!Porque não me atende!-Sam dizia irritada.

-Calma Sam!Milo está com ciúmes ainda?-Nicky pergunta vindo do banheiro com uma toalha na cabeça..

-Ele é um teimoso!Me evita o tempo todo!É um bobo, mas eu gosto dele..-Suspira Sam..

-Não fica assim, vai tomar um banho de banheira, e relaxa, os Negros estão quietos, mas não sabemos até quando..-Nicky empurrava sua prima para o banheiro..

00000000

Milo estava em seu apto, devorando uma caixa de chocolates!Pietro estava à seu lado..Quando a campainha toca..

-Vai embora!Não quero falar com ninguém!-Grita Milo, jogado no chão da sala.

-Sou eu Kamus, preciso falar com você!-Diz o rapaz à porta.

Milo, levanta e vai atende a porta.

-Que é?-Diz de mau-humor..

-Vai acaba tendo overdose de chocolate..Posso entrar?-Pergunta Kamus, vendo a cara de Milo toda borrada de chocolate.

-Entra logo..-Milo dá passagem..

Milo leva Kamus até a sala, cheio de papéis de chocolate, e Pietro espalhando tudo.

-E então?-Pergunta Milo.

-É sobre a Sam..-Começa Kamus.

-O que vocês tem afinal?-Milo fecha a cara.

-Nada, e nunca tivemos se quer saber..Sam gosta muito de você..-Diz Kamus.

-Gosta nada!Ela te amou no passado e não deve ser diferente agora..Eu vi o jeito que ela olhava para você!-Milo diz seco.

-Não seje bobo..Sei que Sam gostava de mim, mas foi passado, um amor infantil..Ela escolheu você!Vai perdê-la de vez se continuar agindo como criança!-Diz Kamus..

-Mas..-Milo com os olhos cheios de água..

-Você gosta muito da Sam, e você sabe que ela te ama..Não se cegue por ciúmes..-Diz Kamus encostando no ombro de Milo.

-Fomos amigos, somos amigos..Não seje bobo..-Kamus.

-Tem razão, me desculpe..Tenho que falar com Sam!-Diz Milo enxugando as lágrimas..

-Anda logo!Corre!-Kamus empurra o amigo para fora..

Milo desce as escadas correndo, não teve paciência de esperar o elevador..Pega seu carro e sai em disparada..Kamus, o observa pela janela, solta um suspiro, pega um chocolate e se senta.Pietro senta a seu lado e fica os dois na sala.

000000000000

Sam estava na banheira de espuma que Nicky fez para ela, o cheiro de rosas so sal de banho usado Fazia Sam lembrar de Milo..De seu sorriso, de suas ilusões..

A campainha toca..

-Já vou!-Nicky abre a porta e da de cara com Milo.

-Nicky..A Sam tá ai?-Pergunta.

-Tá sim ,no banho..Entra.-Nicky o puxa para dentro.

Nicky leva Milo até a sala..Traz uma xícara com chá.

-Obrigado.-Diz Milo, pegando a xícara.

-Vou dar uma saidinha, aí vocês podem conversar melhor..-Diz Nicky indo para porta.

Nicky vai para o terraço, deixando Milo e Sam a sós..

-Nicky!O banho tava ótimo!Tava precisando..-Diz Sam indo para sala com o roupão e secando os cabelos..

-Oi Sam..-Diz Milo.

-M-Milo?Você aqui..Olha me desculpa..-Diz Sam.

-Me desculpe você!Sou um idiota ciumento mesmo..Eu te amo! E tive medo de te perder, mesmo sabendo que não era verdade, precisei ouvir pra entender..-Diz Milo estendendo um buquê de rosas vermelhas, que quando Sam toca, se tornas borboletas, coloridas, que voam e viram estrelas..

-Milo..-Sam corre e o abraça.

Um beijo apaixonado, Sam o leva para seu quarto..

-Tem certeza Sam?-Pergunta Milo.

Sam apenas lhe sorri..E o puxa para mais um beijo..

000000000000

Nicky estava deitada na laje vendo as estrelas..

"Shaka..", suspira Nicky..

Ela ouve passos e se vira bruscamente em pose de ataque e se prepara para atacar a sombra que se aproxima.Ela pula mas é segurada pelos pulsos..A luz da lua clareia o rosto da pessoa que segurava seus pulsos..

-Shaka..-Sussurra Nicky.

-Nicky, sinto muito por ser um Anjo Negro, tentei evitar, mas não consigo..Eu te amo..-Shaka diz olhando nos olhos de Nicky..

Sem dizer nada, ela o beija..

-Também te amo..-Nicky o abraça.

-MdM me liberou hoje, disse que podia fazer o que quizesse..Os Negros estão procurando um livro, e tenho medo que seje a última vez que nos vemos..-Shaka diz tristemente.

-Esqueça os Negros, os Brancos, esse maldito livro..Eu quero estar com você essa noite..-Diz Nicky.

Os dois se beijam e se entregam à luz da lua..

0000000000000

Novamente o sono de Afrodite é velado por dois olhos azuis escuros..O dono dos olhos pega mais uma rosa de sua varanda.

-Me desculpe por não ter forças para me libertar, e por te amar..-Diz, virando-se e partindo..

Uma lágrima escorre no rosto alvo de Afrodite..

0000000000000

Shaka acorda com a claridade do sol.

"Dormimos na laje..", ria em seus pensamentos..Shaka observa Nicky dormindo e lhe beija a testa..

-Bom dia..-Diz Shaka.

Nicky abre os olhos e se depara com os olhos azuis de Shaka.Ela sorri, depois levanta bruscamente e com a cara séria..

-O que foi?-Pergunta Shaka assustado.

-Me decidi, vou acabar com MdM!-Diz virando-se.

-Ficou louca?Quer se matar?-Shaka a segura pelo braço.

-Fiquei, louca por te amar..Não quero te ver fazer o que não quer, coisas horríveis..-Diz Nicky quase chorando.

-Você viu como MdM é forte!Quase matou Aioria!Não quero que se machuque..Por favor..-Diz Shaka, puxando-a e a abraçando..

0000000000000

Sam acorda com o sol entrando pela janela..Se espreguiça e olha para Milo que dorme..

Vai para a cozinha e escuta a porta se abrir..Entrando Nicky e Shaka.

-Nicky!Shaka..-Diz assustada..

-Vim em paz, durante o dia não estou dominado..-Diz Shaka levantando as mãos.

-Quem é?-Milo diz saindo do quarto sem a camisa..

-Ops..Acho que estamos atrapalhando né Shaka?Vamos dar uma volta?-Diz puxando ele pelo braço..

-Bem, até..-Diz Shaka saindo.

-Sam, o que aquele Negro fazia aqui?-Pergunta Milo.

-Ele não é Negro..Vi em sua mente, ele gosta da Nicky..-Sorri Sam..

Nessa hora o telefone toca.

-Alô?É a Sam..-Atende.

-Sam?Aqui é a Eris, pode ficar no plantão hoje?Tenho um compromisso importante..Por favor..-pedia sua colega de trabalho..

-Tá bom..Eu troco com você..Mas tá me devendo!-Diz Sam.

-Obrigada!Te adoro!-Diz a outra desligando o telefone..

-Quem era Sam?-Milo pega uma maçã..

-Era a Eris, vo trocar no plantão hoje, vai vir produtos novos..-Diz Sam indo para o quarto se trocar.

-Tudo bem..Eu te levo pro serviço..-Diz Milo meio triste..

00000000000000

-O que foi Afrodite?-Pergunta Mú.

-Tive um sonho ruim..-Disse Afrodite com cara séria..

-Mas oque aconteceu?-Mú preocupado.

-Vai acontecer algo terrível...-Diz agonizado.

Afrodite tinha um poder que ele odiava, ele previa, mas não podia evitar oque via..Na noite anterior, ele vira, luta, sangue e a algo horrível com um dos Anjos Brancos..

00000000000000

Shaka e Nicky fogem do trabalho, queriam passar aquele dia juntos..

Eles vão para um lugar um pouco afastado, exatamente um morro, gramas pouco altas, e algumas flores outonais e violetas enfeitavam o lugar..

Nicky corre para o meio do local..Um vento leve soprava..Ela abre os braços, como se pudesse voar..

-Acho que na vida passada, eu era o vento..-Diz, com os olhos fechados..

-Vento?-Pergunta Shaka..

-Abra os braços e fique assim..Eu me sinto livre! Leve..-Diz Nicky, Shaka faz como ela disse.

-É mesmo, é muito bom..-O vento sopra no rosto de ambos..

-Quando morrer, quero voltar a virar vento..-Diz Nicky, olhando para o horizonte..

Shaka nada diz, apenas a observa..E ficam ali até o anoitecer..

0000000000000

Chega a noite..Seiya, chega com Alberich..

-Achamos minha senhora..-Diz ajoelhando para Saori e lhe entregando um livro de capa grossa e vermelha..

-Muito bem seus verme..Agora vamos ver oque precisamos..-Diz Saori, abrindo o livro e dando um sorriso..

-Chame MdM e Shaka agora!-Diz, virando e mandando Seiya vir junto com ela.

000000000000000

Shaka ouve um chamado de mdM.

-Tenho que ir Nicky, Me desculpe..-Diz Shaka.

-Não se preocupe, vou te salvar..Te Amo..-Diz, dando lhe um profundo beijo..

Se despedem e cada um segue seu rumo..

0000000000000

Sam estava na loja..Era seu plantão, o caminhão de entrga acabara de ir embora, e ela acabava de arrumar as coisas..

Quando escuta um barulho..

0000000000000

Os Anjos Brancos são chamados para um reunião de urgência na casa de Afrodite..

-Kanon achou o livro..-Diz Shion.

-Kanon?Como..E porque ele ajudou?-Pergunta Kamus.

-Ele tem uma dívida com Saga, pela sua vida..E Kanon achou o livro num museu..-Diz Shion..

-Então ele roubou?-Pergunta Aioria.

-Sim em termos..Kanon dizque pegou emprestado..Mas é por uma boa causa..

-Milo cadê a Sam?-Pergunta Nicky.

-Ela teve que ficar no serviço até mais tarde..-Diz Milo.

-Onde está o livro?-Pergunta Kamus.

-Aqui..-Saga entra com Kanon, que rosna para Kamus.

Ele entrega o livro e sai..

-Tenho negócios na minha danceteria..Vamos Kanon..-Diz, saindo com o irmão..

Shion pega o livro de capa vermelha, e procura pela magia..

-Aqui está, para obter poder eterno..-Ela arregala os olhos e solta o livro..

-Onde está Sam?-pergunta.

-Na loja..Mas oque está acontecendo Shion?-Pergunta Milo..

Ele mostra o livro..E todos se entreolham..Milo sai correndo, seguido de Kamus..Nicky ia atrás..Mas Afrodite a segura pelo braço..

-Você não Nicky..Tenho que falar com você..-Diz sério.

No livro..A imagem de um ser de olhos esmeralda e carmin..

_**be Continued..**_

Partes um pouco românticas..Peço desculpas, eu achei que esse capítulo ficou muito fraco..Bem bleagh mesmo..Desculpas à todos..

A parte do vento..Eu tirei de um filme coreano.."Boku no kanojyo Shyokai shimasu", o título tá em japonês.."Apresento minha namorada", mas o filme é coreano..Tem cenas toscas e nada a ver, mas o filme é bonitinho..Tinha essa frase de virar vento quando morrer..

Agradeço à todos os reviews!Vo me esforça!Estou feliz que estejem gostando..

No próximo capítulo..Muitas surpresas..E uma delas, não tão boa..Minha imooto me xingou..rsrs..Tá bom, eu mereço..Sou muito má..

bjnhos


	6. Chapter 6

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, assim como a personalidade deles..Uso apenas as suas aparências..E se pertencesse..Seiya estava perdido!Mhuahuahuahuauauahuahua..**_

-O que está acontecendo Afrodite?-Pergunta Nicky, sendo levada para a sala..

-Não vá, é melhor ficar aqui..-Diz Afrodite.

-Mas e Sam, não posso deixar os outros, eles precisam de ajuda!-Diz Nicky, tentando afastar Afrodite..

-Me desculpe, mas é para o seu bem..-Afrodite esburrifa algo no rosto de Nicky, que logo desmaia..É uma essência feita à base de rosas..um acalmante..

-É melhor ficar aqui..-Diz, colocando-a no sofá..

-O que vai fazer Afrodite?-Pergunta Mú.

-Vou até lá..Tenho que salvar Luigi..Sei que é quase impossível, mas tenho que tentar..-Diz Afrodite, pegando uma seringa e saindo.

-Cuide de Nicky..-Diz saindo correndo..

00000000000000

Sam lutava contra Shura e Alberich..

-Ela é muito forte!-Reclamava o ruivo..

-MdM, logo vai estar aqui..Temos apenas que detê-la..-Responde o moreno..

-Por que não posso usar meus poderes nela?-Pergunta o ruivo..

-A mestra não quer que seu sangue seje desperdiçado..-Diz o outro rindo ao ver a cara de espanto de Sam.

Milo chega correndo e ouve barulho nos fundos, ao chegar, encontra Sam ,lutando contra 2 vampiros..

Ele tenta intervir, mas sente seu corpo paralisar, depois ser jogado para um lado..

-Sou um mestiço..-Diz o ruivo, jagando o corpo de Milo de um lado para o outro..

Nessa hora..MdM e Shaka chegam..

Ele manda Shaka ordenar que Sam não se mexa..E ela obedece..

-Me desculpe..-Diz ele com lágrimas nos olhos..

Shura a pega e eles saem da loja, um carro espera por eles..

-Mate ele.-Diz MdM.

-Milo!-Grita Sam, antes de ser carregada..

Nesse momento, Kamus chega, dando uma estacada em Alberich por trás..Ele cai, e vira uma fumaça negra..

-Milo!-Diz Kamus, segurando o amigo todo machucado e com um filete de sangue na boca..

-Aguente firme!-Diz Kamus..

-Meus ossos..-Sussurra Milo.

-Tenha calma, você vai ficar bem..-Diz Kamus, quase chorando.

-Cuide de Sam..Por favor..-Pede Milo, antes de fechar os olhos..

Os outros chegam..

-Leve-o para Mú..Ainda está vivo..Muito machucado..Cuidado com ele!-Pede Kamus para Aioros e Aldebaran, que o carregam com cuidado..

-Para onde eles foram..-Se pergunta Kamus..

-Aqui..-Afrodite pega uma folha no chão.

-Foi deixado de propósito, para sabermos onde estão..-Diz Afrodite.

-Shaka..Que folha é essa?-Pergunta Kamus..

-É de uma árvore que tem apenas em um lugar..Vamos..-Diz Kamus..

00000000000000000

Na mansão, no porão..velas negras, e um altar..Em frente à esse altar..

Sam acorda amarrada em uma espécie de cruz, estava vestida com roupas estranhas, um vestido vermelho..E sem seu tapa-olho..

-Onde estou?-Pergunta com a cabeça rodando..

-Bem vinda à minha mansão..Srta Samantha..-Diz um voz, descendo as escadas..

-Quem é você?-Pergunta Sam, vendo uma garota com um vestido negro..

-Sou Saori Kido..A mestra desses impestáveis..-Diz apontando com o rosto para Shura, MdM, Shaka e Seiya..

-Me soltem!-Grita Sam..

-Mas é claro que não!Você é nossa oferenda..Paraque eutenha o poder eterno!-Diz Saori..

000000000000000

Aioros e Aldebaran chegam com Milo..

-O que aconteceu?-Pergunta Mú..

-Foi atacado por um Anjo Negro, mas Kamus já o destruiu.Cuide dele!-Diz Aldebaran..

Mú ajuda os dois a levarem Milo para um dos quartos..

Nicky acorda..

-Vou matar Afrodite!-Diz, colocando a mão na cabeça..

Ela se levanta e sai pela janela, antes que os outros voltem..

00000000000000

Kamus, Afrodite e Shion acabem com os vampiros que estão fora da mansão..Todos viram apenas fumaças negras..

Eles entram..Saori ouve ruídos e manda MdM, Shura e Shaka irem ver, enquanto Seiya a ajuda na preparação do ritual..

Kamus e os outros ouvem passos e se escondem..

Atacam..Shion pega Shura, Kamus MdM, Afrodite olha para Shaka, que não se move, ele não quer lutar..

Shion e Shura quebram o vidro e caem pra fora..

MdM, está com uma espada..Kamus, faz vários objetos voarem pra cima de MdM, ele apenas os corta..MdM, dá um soco em Kamus, que cai, ele parte pra cima com a espada, mas Afrodite fica entre os dois..

MdM não o havia visto ainda, e se assusta com sua presença..

-Afrodite..Saia da frente!-Grita MdM.

-Não! Se quiser matá-lo, me mate antes..-Diz se pondo à frente da espada..

MdM faz menção de atacar, mas desiste e joga a espada no chão..

-Não consigo..-Diz chorando..

-Tome..-Afrodite lhe estende uma seringa.

MdM, pega e enjeta..

-É um soro, temporário, tira seus poderes..E a sede de sangue..-Diz Afrodite, abraçando MdM.

MdM chora abraçado à Afrodite..

-Sam!-Grita Kamus.

-Por aqui!-Mdm guia eles por uma passagem pela biblioteca..descem várias escadas, e encontram o local do ritual..

Saori se assusta com todos chegando, mas apenas lhe sorri e diz..

-Tarde demais..Já comecei, agora falta apenas me banhar com o sangue dela..-Diz, preparando para cortar Sam com uma espada..

"Pare", uma voz diz na mente de Saori, que para e larga a espada..

-Shaka!-Grita ela, pondo a mão na cabeça, sentindo ela explodir..

-Não atrapalhe os planos da minha Mestra!-Um ser sai das sombras com uma espada, e ia desferir um golpe por trás em Shaka..Ma salguém pula ficando entre eles, e recebendo o golpe..

Os olhos de Shaka se arregalam, e segura o corpo do seu protetor que ia caindo..

-Nicky!Não!-Grita, segurando-a.

MdM, pega Seiya pela cabeça..

-Sempre quis fazer isso..-Diz, apertando com força..Esmagando-a..

Kamus, joga uma estaca em Saori, acertando-a em cheio..Seiya e Saori, caem sem vida, virando fumaça..

-Nicky!-Grita Afrodite..

-Disse para não vir..Eu sabia que isso ia acontecer..Tentei evitar, mas..-Diz Afrodite entre lágrimas..

Kamus solta Sam e ambos correm até Nicky.

-Nicky..Porque?Diz que é mentira..-Sussurra Shaka..

Nicky nada diz..Apenas lhe sorri..

-Vai ficar bem nãoé?É apenas de leve..Digam que ela vai ficar bem..-Shaka apertava o corpo de Nicky contra o seu, sujando-se com o sangue dela..

-Quando sentir o vento soprar..Serei eu que vim te visitar..Feche os olhos e poderá me ver..-Sussurra Nicky, já sem forças, sorrindo..

Shaka tira o anel de safira do bolso..

-É seu..menti quando disse que não tinha visto..Fiquei esse tempo todo com ele..Queria ter um pouco de você..-Diz entregando o anel..

-Não..É seu..Sentia que estava com você..É seu agora..Um pedaço de mim..-Diz fechando a mão de Shaka sobre o anel..

Shaka lhe dá um beijo..O último beijo,antes de Nicky fechar os olhos para sempre, e virar pó de estrelas azuis, azuis como a safira de seu anel, azuis como a safira de seus olhos..

Todos choram..Mas, não podiam evitar aquilo..Shion desce as escadas com o braço ferido e ao ver as estrelas..

-Nicky..-Sussurra..

-Diz que é mentira..-Dizia Sam chorando no ombro de Kamus..

-Culpa minha..Devia tê-la trancado..-Dizia Afrodite..

-A culpa é minha..Ela morreu no meu lugar..-Dizia Shaka..

-A culpa não é de ninguém..Não podemos evitar o destino..-Diz MdM, abraçado à Afrodite..

000000000000

Os dias passam..Milo já se recuperara dos ferimentos..Havia se mudado com Pietro para o apto de Sam..

-Sinto falta da Nicky..-Diz Sam..

-Todos sentem..-Consola Milo..

-Vamos?Kamus deve estar esperando..-Diz Milo, pegando na mão de Sam.

Kamus iria voltar para França..

No aeroporto..

-Espero, que a paz reine um pouco..-Diz Shion..

-Também espero..Só me preocupo com Kanon..Ele não bate muito bem da cabeça..Por isso estou indo para ficar de olho nele..-Diz Kamus..

Ele se despede de todos..

-Fico feliz que estejem juntos..-Dizia Kamus para Sam e Milo.

-Espero vê-lo no casamento..-Dizia Milo.

-Claro!Quando vai ser?-pergunta Kamus.

-Daqui alguns anos..-Ri Sam.

-Sinto muito por tudo..-Dizia MdM, agora, apenas Luigi.

-Não fique com remorsos..Não teve culpa..-Diz Kamus..

-Felicidades pra vocês..-Dizia para Luigi e Afrodite, que estavam mais felizes que tudo..

-E Shaka?-Pergunta Kamus, se dando pela falta do loiro..

-Não quis vir..Pediu desculpas..-Diz Sam..

-Tudo bem..Quem mais sofreu por tudo foi ele..-Diz Kamus..

-Se cuidem..-Diz para Aioros, Aioria, Aldebaran, Mú e os outros..

E se despedindo de todos, entra pelo portão..

0000000000000

Shaka vê ao longe o avião partir, voando para o horizonte amarelo, pelo sol se pondo..Sente um vento suave..

Tira do bolso o anel de safira..Fecha os olhos..

"Nicky..",pensa, enquanto sente em seu rosto o vento, parecendo um toque de Nicky..Ele abre os olhos e vê ao longe seu rosto, lhe sorrindo..

_**The End..**_

Um triste fim?Eu odiei escrever isso, mas estava em meus planos desde o começo, ou quase dessa fict..

Mas fiquem calmas..Penso em começar outra continuando essa, ou um one-shot, com surpresas..

Achei esse capítulo fraquinho também..

Me desculpem..Queria introduzir os outros personagens vampiros, mas não consegui dar rumos à eles, então fizeram uma pontinha..Estão no aeroporto, mas não se preocupem!Estão de óculos escuros, mesmo assim ,não estão mais sensíveis ao sol, graças ao soro evoluído de Mú e Afrodite.

Mas espero que tenham gostado..E devem estar se perguntando..

PORQUE EU FAÇO FICTS CURTAS?

Não sei ao certo..Mas não consigo deixar eles muitos longos..Talvez DOLLS, fique um pouco longa..Mas as outras, eu prefiro deixar curtas, talvez pelo fato de eu já começar com o final pronto..Ou para protegê-los de meus comentários..rsrs

Bjnhos e Obrigada à todos que acompanharam..

Podem me xingar!Eu mereço!rsrs


End file.
